The Markey Cancer Center (MCC) will utilize developmental funds, leveraged with institutional and philanthropic funds, to support pilot grants and strategic new faculty recruitments. Pilot grant funding ($125,000) from the CCSG will support collaborative and interdisciplinary cancer research focusing on MCC priority areas; funded projects will be carried out by interactions between MCC members in our four research programs and supported by our six shared resource facilities. Pilot funds will stimulate high return on investment research that makes a significant impact in the field of basic, clinical, population, or translational cancer research. New faculty recruitment priorities have been established based on the MCC Strategic Plan in consultation with Senior and Program Leaders and include recruitment of: 1) a senior level molecular epidemiologist in years 1-3 ($50,000 each year); and 2) a drug discovery scientist in years 4-5 ($50,000 each year).